1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of assembling thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display panels are assembled by first mounting a circuit board on the backlight unit either by screwing or tenoning and then providing a frame to cover the circuit board and the backlight unit for protection. However, such method needs an operator to touch the circuit board manually and assemble the circuit board on the backlight unit. This might result in damage to the electrical properties of the circuit board when a person comes into contact with the circuit board. In addition, while disassembling the frame, the electrical connection components might be torn down because too much force is used. Furthermore, no matter whether the LCD is being assembled or dissembled, the conventional method is too complex, and the procedures must be performed step by step. As a result, it is time-consuming and increases the cost of production or maintenance.
For the forgoing reasons, it is necessary to develop a method of assembling a liquid crystal display panel to not only simplify the process, but also reduce people's contact and improve the shortcomings of the conventional method.